1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved recycling system for industrial vacuum machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement upon industrial vacuum machines whereby dust remaining on vacuum filters after they have been cleaned by vibrating is removed by recycling air from the impeller back into the vacuum chambers and thence through the filters and thereby removing a major portion of the dirt remaining on the filter cloths from the air stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial vacuum machines of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,621 and 4,150,913 remove dirt from the site through a hose discharging into the body of the machine. The body is divided into several compartments and the last compartment contains filter cloths or bags which remove the finest particles from the air stream, which is then discharged to the atmosphere. When the filters become clogged, the bags are vibrated, causing most of the dirt to fall to the bottom of the compartment whence it may be removed. However, a certain amount of dirt remains in the filters and in the near vicinity thereof. The present invention comprises an improvement whereby a considerable reduction in the dust discharged to the atmosphere is achieved.